Tears
by Kirakishou
Summary: Song Fics con la cancion de X japan. Dedicado a todos aquellos seguidores de esta hermosa pareja .


**"_Donde quiera que vayamos, estará bien " Dijiste_**

**_Ahora lo que pudo haber sido, por el tiempo fue detenido._**

**_En esa noche que fue demasiado larga_**

**_Tuve un sueño donde me dejaste._**

**_Mirando fijamente al cielo_**

**_Abrace mi soledad"._**

Despertaba finalmente…

Su cama, inmaculada y fría, era la única evidencia semi humeda de las lagrimas.

Lagrimas.

Por que en la soledad de la noche, podía permitirse, silenciosamente, llorar.

**"_Mis lágrimas caídas_**

**_Están apiladas en los vientos del tiempo_**

**_Al final..._**

**_Siento tu aliento._**

**_Seca tus lágrimas con amor_**

**_Seca tus lágrimas con amor"_**

Era difícil el día a día…

Mecánicamente, había seguido todo como siempre.

Sin embargo, sentía que el tiempo se había detenido.

Pasaban días, y semanas, meses… y el tiempo no avanzaba para el.

No había un cambio, después de esa primera sonrisa.

Podía percibir a su alrededor la preocupación de sus cercanos.

Sabía que todos se habían aliviado aquel día, en aquella iglesia.

Pensando, que tal vez, ahora estaría bien… y miraría hacia el futuro.

**"_Soledad, su silencioso susurro_**

**_Llena un río de lágrimas a través de la memoria de la noche_**

**_Tu nunca me dejas llorar Y tu, Tu nunca dijiste adiós_**

**_A veces nuestras lágrimas cegaron el amor_**

**_Perdimos nuestros sueños a lo largo del camino_**

**_Pero yo nunca pensé que intercambiarías tu alma al destino_**

**_Nunca pensé que me dejarías solo."_**

Pero… Ni el se explicaba lo que había pasado.

Como poco a poco, había caído nuevamente, y mas hondo que antes.

No podía explicarse ni a si mismo lo que sentía, y por eso detestaba cuando le preguntaban que le sucedía, o como estaba.

En sueños podía sentir la presencia de ella, acariciando su frente nuevamente, tocando su hombro con dulzura…

Deseaba soñar para siempre…

Otras veces, las pesadillas del pasado y su muerte le atormentaban

Podía vivir esa terrible escena otra vez, y ese mismo dolor le partía el alma.

En mil pedazos…

**"_El tiempo, a través de la lluvia me ha liberado_**

**_Las arenas del tiempo mantendrán tu recuerdo_**

**_El amor eterno se desvanece_**

**_Vivo dentro de tu corazón que no late_**

**_Seca tus lágrimas con amor_**

**_Seca tus lágrimas con amor"_**

Poco después, despertaba, empapado en lágrimas.

No había llorado cuando ella dejo de respirar

No derramo una lágrima cuando la deposito en el lago.

Sin embargo, ahora los recuerdos le hacían añorar el pasado.

Encontrar las palabras que no había dicho, y hacer lo que no había hecho.

Sonreír, tal vez…

Hablarle del lindo día, de las estrellas… o de ella.

Recién cuando la había perdido, la palabra amor había pasado por su mente.

Pero no por sus labios…

**"_Mis lágrimas caídas_**

**_Están apiladas en los vientos del tiempo_**

**_Al final, este sentimiento_**

**_Hace que mi rosa azul cambie_**

**_Seca tus lágrimas con amor_**

**_Seca tus lágrimas con amor"_**

Era un nuevo día.

Se levantaba nuevamente dejando la almohada mojada.

Toco el lienzo rosa en su brazo, y dio un suspiro.

Seria fácil acabar con su vida.

Desistir de respirar, de recordar, soñar y vivir.

Dejar de existir, dejar que el tiempo se lleve su recuerdo.

Para así poder estrecharla en un abrazo

Y esta vez no mojar la almohada con lágrimas de dolor

Sino el regazo de ella con lagrimas de alegría…

**"_Mis lágrimas caídas_**

**_Están apiladas en los vientos del tiempo_**

**_Al final..._**

**_Siento tu aliento._**

**_Seca tus lágrimas con amor_**

**_Seca tus lágrimas con amor_**

**_Seca tus lágrimas con amor_**

**_Seca tus lágrimas con amor"_**

Pero después pensaba en lo que ella deseaba. Ella deseaba que el estuviera ahí, vivo.

Que sonriera, y supiera que no estaba solo.

Que tenía amigos, y que le tenía a ella, aunque no le viera.

Cuantas veces se culpaba a si mismo por no decirle nada…

Cuantas más pensó que ella jamás le demostró algo

Pensaba en lo feliz que podría haber sido…

Y cuando sus expectativas estaban mas altas… la realidad lo golpeaba.

Ella no respiraba, no vivía para darle lo que el añoraba.

La ira lo cegaba entonces, y salía a recorrer las calles.

A veces gritaba o golpeaba lo que estuviera cerca… de nada servia.

Y entonces, una brisa fresca, o un trino de pájaros invisibles le calmaba

Sentía la presencia de ella, acariciándole desde otra dimensión, pero tan perceptible como un beso. Un beso calido de amor.

Entonces, sonreía. Miraba el cielo antes de emprender el camino de regreso.

Tal vez mucho tiempo de vida les separaba aun, pero viviría.

Viviría lo que aun restaba, antes de poder ir a su lado.

Decir lo que jamás dijo, demostrar lo que jamás demostraron.

Y probar, finalmente, las lágrimas de felicidad.

**"_Si me hubieras demostrado algo_**

**_Habrías encontrado lo que es el amor_**

**_Si me hubieras demostrado que había en tu mente_**

**_Podría haberte mostrado el camino_**

**_Algún día... Volveré a ser el que era contigo_**

**_Alguna vez has pensado en ese momento?_**

**_Yo nunca me imagine las escenas de esa noche_**

**_Por ahora, tratare de vivir por ti_**

**_Y por..._**

**_Tratare de vivir_**

**_Tratare de vivir el amor, los sueños,_**

**_Y finalmente las lagrimas."_**


End file.
